


Chocolate-Chipless

by damerey_knows



Series: Damerey Week 2018 [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cookies, F/M, Fluff, Pining, all the fluffies, hehe, roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damerey_knows/pseuds/damerey_knows
Summary: Rey has a bad day and tries to bury her feelings for her roommate in cookiesFor Damerey Week Day 3: First Kiss





	Chocolate-Chipless

**Author's Note:**

> So, sorry this is late, but it's done. Hope you all enjoy this mess of fluff. 
> 
> -Jumana

Rey climbed onto the counter, trying to reach the top shelf where her roommate Poe had hidden the chocolate chips. He didn't trust her around his chocolate, not after he’d found Rey eating ~~stealing~~ the chocolate he had bought to make a cake for Finn’s birthday three months ago.

“Dammnit,” she muttered as she wobbled on the countertop. The chocolate wasn’t there. Grumbling she jumped down with little grace. All she’d wanted was cookies after the long day she’d had. First, she’d had to deal with Ben Solo, a.k.a. the world’s worst client. Then she’d come home and walked in just as Poe was walking out of the shower in only a towel. She’d managed to make a semi dignified escape into her bedroom without embarrassing herself too much, but the image had not helped her ever present crush.

Now it was close to three a.m. and Rey was a little tipsy and wanted cookies. She had her phone out and was playing random international music while she dug through the cabinets for what she needed for chocolate chip cookies. Poe was out with Finn for the night so she wasn’t worried about waking him up.

She should have known that taking Poe up on his offer to move into his spare room when her last roommate had decided to go join the Peace Corps and leave her high and dry was a bad idea. Made especially bad when you factored in her not so small crush on him.

Humming along to the beat of some Arab pop singer, she danced over to the fridge and pulled out the eggs.

As the song ended, she spun in a circle, pausing when she caught sight of Poe leaning against the door to the kitchen, a smile playing at the edges of his mouth.

“You’re up late,” he said as the next song started up.

Rey smiled at him. “I wanted cookies, if you tell me where the chocolate chips are you can have some.” She stared at him, daring him to share his hiding place with her.

Poe laughed and pushed off the door frame. “Would that I could, but I didn’t buy any this week.”

Rey groaned and stirred the eggs into batter. “Fine I will eat my cookies without chocolate chips, but I hope you know I blame you for this.”

Poe laughed, leaning around her to steal a bit of batter.

“Get out!” she said, swatting at his hand.

Poe just smiled at her around the mouthful of batter. Rey danced along to the beat as she spooned the batter onto a cookie sheet and stuck it into the oven.

Almost as soon she she’d set the timer, Poe grabbed her hand and spun her around as another song came on. Resting his hands on her waist they danced to the beat of the song, listening to how the trumpets mixed with the pop beat, the singer’s voice flowing through the song, singing something that Rey had looked up once upon a time but could never remember.

Rey laughed along with him as they moved. They probably looked completely ridiculous, Rey had a large splotch of flour down her front, and her cheeks were definitely red, and her hair was falling out of the braid she’d put it in that morning, but she didn’t care. She laughed along with Poe as he moved his hips to the rhythm.

As the song came to a close, Rey was breathing hard. She leaned her head against Poe’s shoulder, still laughing as the next song came over her speakers.

Suddenly she realized that he still hadn’t dropped his hands from her waist even though they were very much not dancing anymore.

Pulling back slightly, Rey looked up at him. Poe was staring at her, or rather, staring at her mouth. He glanced up into her eyes, looking for something - permission? - as he leaned in slightly.

Rey felt drawn in by him as she leaned in to meet him. Her heart sung as he kissed her softly, brushing his lips against hers as one hand came up to the back of her neck.

Rey hummed contentedly against his lips as she kissed him back.

She couldn’t tell you how long they stood there, the only thing she could focus on was Poe. Her heart was singing. _He’s kissing me!_

Suddenly he pulled away. “I think your cookies are done,” he said smiling as Rey whipped around to see the timer blaring “END” across the screen on the oven, beeping obnoxiously.

Rey hurriedly disentangled herself from Poe and went to take the cookies out.

“Well,” she said, turning back to him, smiling. “At least they’re not burned.” Rey turned back to take the cookies off the hot pan and set them down on a clean towel to cool.

“I feel like I should say something,” Poe said.

Rey could feel her neck and ears getting warm as she pointedly focused on the cookies, waiting for him to say what he wanted to say.

“I really like you, Rey.”

Those words got Rey’s attention. Her head swiveled to meet his eyes. “Would you ever consider going out with me?”

Rey tried to bite her lip against the grin that was spreading across her face. “I would love to.”

Poe smiled at her, widely.

She saw the moment the smile turn impish. “Are you still withholding cookies?”

Rey pursed her lips in mock annoyance as she turned back to the cookies. “And if I was?”

“Maybe I could convince you otherwise…,” he trailed off as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him.

Rey yelped, and smacked his chest. “I’m not so easily swayed, Dameron.”

“Really?” Poe asked, leaning in so he could press kisses up her jaw towards her ear.

“Yep,” she squeaked, hearing her resolve crumble in two seconds flat.

Poe laughed huskily against her ear. Suddenly he was pulling away, three cookies in his hand as he stepped back.

Rey scoffed at him. “That’s it!” Turning, she dipped her hand into the flour jar.

“No-no no no!” Poe laughed around his mouthful of cookie, holding a hand up to try and fend her attack off.

Rey laughed as she threw the flour across his chest and into his hair. They were going to have to clean this mess up sooner or later, but at the moment she didn’t care. Poe liked her back. They had kissed. And she was definitely going to see how much flour she could cover him in before he managed to get the jar away from her.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think?
> 
> The songs Rey was listening to are 
> 
> [Lamaallem Saad Lamjarred - when she's climbing onto the cabinets](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Fwf45pIAtM)
> 
> [Baddek Enayah Mohammad Assaf - when she and Poe are dancing](https://youtu.be/K4f5-QJKM8E)
> 
> Because those are the two songs that came on my Spotify when I was writing those scenes and they are GREAT dancing songs, especially for belly dancing *openly stares at that gif of Oscar dancing in his rebel pilot's uniform*
> 
> hehe hope you liked  
> \- Jumana


End file.
